When Miami meets New York
by Shazzzzzza
Summary: When a new girl joins the New York CSI team it turns one detectives life into something he never realised could happen. With ties in Miami obvious she tries her best to prove that she can make it with or with out the family name. Cowritten with Cat.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

New story. Obviously. Ok this is an idea that has been in my head a while and I decided to share it with the world so to speak. Now obviously I do not own ANY ONE you recognise or any story lines that sound familiar to the show. This is going to be a cross over obviously and in the beginning it will just be CSI's Miami and New York, but will eventually include Las Vegas, original CSI and NCIS. So I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think.

Shazzzzzza

The sound of heels could be heard through out the lab as a woman who stood at approximately five foot seven strode purposefully towards her destination. Her strawberry blonde hair swayed over her shoulders with every step, although she was in suit pants and a modest crème top you could still tell that she definently looked after herself. Finally she had reached the office of Horatio Caine and her light blue / gray eyes swept over it. Seeing that the person she wanted to see was in the room she raised her hand to the door way and made her presence known. The man in the office looked up and a grin could be seen.

"Come in, have a seat. What can I do for you Jordan?"

"Well, I came to tell you that I have got a job."

"I know, you work here."

"Very funny dad, I mean I got the job under Mac Taylor in New York."

"That's excellent. When do you start?"

"In a week and a half. But I'm moving to New York by the end of the week so that I have a week to settle in and everything."

"Your mother would be so proud of you." He said the smile faltering for just a second. "I tell you what, I'll come with you and help you get settled and what not."

"But you have a lot to do here dad, I can't ask you to drop everything just to help me move."

"Nonsense, I have some time off that the department wants me to take anyway. So it's settled."

"Thanks dad, well I have to get going. I need to pick up some more packing boxes. So I'll see you later."

"Sure. What are you doing tomorrow for Lunch?"

"Nothing yet, why?"

"How about we go out to lunch? My treat," he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure, I will meet you here at 12:30. Bye dad." She responded whilst giving her father a hug. "Bye sweet heart." And with that Jordan Caine walked out of the office and the crime lab in to the warm Miami sun.

As Jordan left to find some more boxes Horatio picked up his phone and punched the speed dial number 3 and waited for the phone to be answered.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh its Horatio, I need to see you in my office for a few minutes as soon as possible please."

"Sure I just have to finish packing away the evidence and I will be right there." And with that Horatio hung up the phone and watched out his window. A few moments later a knock signaled Calliegh's presence. "I guess you know about Jordan's new job?"

"Yeah, she told me a couple of hours ago."

"I want to give her a surprise party to say farewell."

"That's a great idea; I will help any way I can."

"Well I have some things I have to do before I take some time off, and unfortunately I don't have the time to set it up so I was wondering if you could take care of it. We can have it in the break room and it doesn't need to be anything to flash. Just show that even though she may be in a different state we all still love her and won't forget her."

"Shall do, and I'll get Ryan and Delko to help me. See you later."

Calleigh strode through the lab and conveniently found the two people she was looking for in the break room having some lunch. "Hey guy's," she said to them as she took a seat at the table. "Hey, Calleigh." Ryan replied for both men.

"I need your help with something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well because Jordan got that job in New York Horatio wants to give her a farewell party. But he is a bit busy so he has asked me to put it together and allowed us to use the break room for it. I was wondering if the pair of you could do invites and I will go get some food tonight."

"Sure. What do we need to tell them?"

"Well, be in here at about 12:30, and that it's to farewell Jordan. Oh and remember it's a surprise so make sure to make that clear. Thanks guys."

"Anytime." They replied as their beepers went of and left the room.

The next day saw Jordan standing in her father's office in a black skirt and light pink top waiting for her father to return from collecting his results. He had been gone for about ten minutes when Jordan decided that she was going to find him. As she walked through the lab looking for him she realized that the lab was very quiet and almost everyone had disappeared. After heading to the trace lab and not seeing her father or any one else for that matter in the lab she called his cell. She heard it ring out and thought that it was odd that her father was not answering his cell. So she continued to search the lab. Soon she reached the break room and found that the lights had been turned off. She walked forward and turned them on to be met with the majority of the labs workers shouting surprise at her. She stared in shock at the people in front of her and her eyes came to rest on the team that she had been a part of for so long.

Ryan, Calleigh, Delko, Detective Tripp and Alexx were in the middle of the room with proud looks on their faces. She spent the afternoon chatting and saying good byes to every one and slowly made her way to the team. First she said good bye to Ryan, who although was still kind of new to the team felt a lot like a big brother. Next she said bye to detective Tripp who unfortunately had to leave to finish some reports but promised that if he was ever in New York he would make sure to visit. Delko was next, even though they both smiled it was becoming increasingly obvious that Jordan was holding back tears. Then she turned to see Alexx and Calleigh and neither Calleigh nor Jordan could hold it in any more. The three girls hugged whilst saying their good byes and threatening each other that they had to write and to visit once in a while. After a few minutes they looked at each other and then began laughing at themselves. They then led her over to a table that had a few parting gifts on it from the lab. She opened them to find a very expensive looking bracelet with the words _you will always be part of the team_, written on the back and some candles and wine. She thanked everyone for the gifts and reminded them that they weren't necessary to which a mini uproar of objections was returned.

Two hours later Jordan was packing boxes into a delivery truck which would take them to New York in a couple of days once she had contacted them with an address. As she picked up the last box she looked around her empty apartment and finally it dawned on her. At the age of 25 she had gone through her schooling, got her degree in forensic science and was now moving to another state to prove that she had what it takes to make the Caine family name proud.

She shut and locked her apartment door for the last time, dropped her keys off with the land lord and made her way to her father's house. This would be the last time she would see the house that she had grown up in for a long time. She had so many fond memories of this house and she hoped that if she ever had children that they would be able to look back on the house they grew up in and remember only happiness and warmth and love. She knocked on her father's door and then let herself in to find him hanging up the phone. "I thought we could have some Chinese and watch a movie before bed."

"Excellent idea. After moving all those boxes into the truck I can't think of anything else I would rather do." She said smiling up at her father and making her way to the movie cabinet to pick out a movie. That night was one neither Caine would forget, they reminisced about working together and told each other hopes for the future and at about midnight they went to bed knowing that although one chapter may have ended in their lives, but a new one was beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed in a blur for Jordan and before she knew it she was sitting in her Hummer, driving to her first day of work. She walked into the building and headed to the reception desk to find out where she could find Detective Taylor. After gaining directions and a visitor's pass she headed straight for her destination and knocked on the door. As she entered the office she saw that there was a woman in the office also. "Hi, I'm Jordan Caine." Jordan said extending her hand.

"Mac Taylor and I shall be your shift supervisor." He said shaking her hand. "This is Stella Bonasera one of the other CSI's on the team. Here is your badge and weapon and I'm guessing you already have your kit."

"Yes sir, and thanks."

"Please don't call me Sir, Mac is fine. Uhh Stella I have some stuff to complete here could you give Jordan a tour please?"

"Sure, let's go." Stella said as she headed out of the office. Seeing as it was still a little before shift the girls walked around the lab making small talk. They ended the tour in the break room where they waited for the rest of the team to enter.

Five minutes later bickering could be heard from the hall and as the seconds ticked by it got louder. Jordan shot a confused look at Stella who looked amused. Two people then walk into the room having a heated discussion about baseball which came to a halt when they saw Stella and the other woman in the break room having coffee. "Morning guys, this is Jordan Caine. Jordan this is Danny Messer and Aiden Burn," she said pointing to each in turn. "Hey, so I guess you're my new partner then?" said Aiden looking at both women and when she got a nod from Stella she broke into a grin. "Well I guess we just have to wait for Hawkes and Mac and then we can fulfill our duty as protectors of the city." Aiden said sarcastically as Mac and another guy walked into the room. When the man saw the other woman in the room he walked over to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Sheldon Hawkes, but everyone calls me Hawkes." He said smiling.

"Jordan Caine, nice to meet you." Jordan replied as they shook hands.

Half an hour later Jordan, Aiden and Stella were on their way to Manhattan. Jordan learned that Stella was second in command at the lab and that Aiden used to be partners with Danny. She felt like the group was a close knit one and was worried that she might not fit in. She told them that she was born and bred in Miami and the reason that she moved to New York was because she wanted to get out of her fathers shadow and prove to the world that she could do things on her own. Finally the girls made it to the scene and gathered their kits from the back of the car. As the three of them entered the house, they walked over to a tall man in a suit. "Hey Flack, got someone here you need to meet." Said Aiden making the man turn around.

"Donald Flack Jr, meet Jordan Caine the newest member of the team." They shook hands and looked into each others eyes for longer than necessary and when they broke apart a slight tinge could be seen on each face.

Suddenly Jordan then heard a male's voice telling her that it was 7 o'clock and that the day was supposed to be warm. Realizing she was having a dream of when she first moved to New York almost 8 months ago and now it was like a second home. She had great friends and was able to contact family any time. So Jordan got ready for work and was on her way to the office.

At the end of her shift Jordan was sitting on a bench by her locker. The case was going to be difficult and she had only just got out of the morgue and wouldn't be able to proceed with it until her lab results came in and that could wait till the morning. The case was that of a Cuban teenage girl who instead of choosing what to do over the weekend was now lying on a table in the morgue. As she got up to close her locker and head out for the night when both Stella and Aiden walked in. "Hey guys," she told them both closing the locker door.

"Hey Jordan," was both replies.

"What are you up to tonight, were all going to Sullivan's, you should join us." Stella told Jordan whilst she fiddled in her locker.

"Actually I think I'm just going to head home, have a bath and curl up and watch some TV. Night." Jordan called as she walked out of the locker room.

Jordan was walking down the hall to the lifts and at the same time Danny and Don exited one of the labs. Jordan bumped into Don and kept walking oblivious to the fact the she had almost spun him around because she was stuck in her own thoughts. When she kept going with out even making a slight notion to seeing either of them both men knew something was up. Before Danny could formulate a plan let alone decide his course of action Flack was off after Jordan, so he continued to the locker room.

Flack caught Jordan outside the elevator, when she didn't acknowledge his presence he slowly brought his hand up to touch her shoulder when the doors to the elevator opened allowing the night shift to enter as his hand dropped quickly. When the lift was empty and the people had disappeared he realized that Jordan stood alone in the elevator and the expression on her face was one he couldn't bear to see. As soon as he entered the lift the doors closed and because they were alone he put his hand gently onto her shoulder. When he did Jordan seemed to wake up. She raised her eyes from the floor and after a minute she finally met his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked concern laced through his words. "Nothing, it doesn't matter any way." They reached the ground floor and she started to exit the elevator when she turned back and told him "you can't change the past." And with that she left the detective standing in the lift.

She walked around the city for an hour or two before it started to get dark. Realising this Jordan headed back to the station to get her car. Ignoring the advice she had been given she decided to walk back through Central Park and didn't realize that someone was behind her until one hand was around her stomach whilst the other pressed a cloth to her face and she was out in a matter minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Sullivan's

At a booth situated in the back of the pub Flack sat staring at his beer trying to figure out what Jordan had meant by what she said in the lift. This of course did not go unnoticed by anyone as throughout the half hour they had been there he had been asked several times if he was alright to which he responded with a wave of the hand or a mumbled sentence which said something about flying sword fish.

Ten minutes later without warning or even a good bye Flack got up and walked towards the exit of the pub. As he walked Stella called him back and when he got half way through the pub she realized he wasn't hearing her. She raced after him but he got to the door and out when Stella was stopped and had to wait while a waitress carried a tray full of drinks to one of the tables. By the time she made it out to the street she looked up and down but couldn't find him. She whipped her phone out and gave him a call but it went straight to voicemail. She walked back into the pub and when she sat back down she looked up into the expectant faces of the group. "I couldn't find him, and he didn't answer when I called him."

"Was he fine this afternoon Messer?" Asked Aiden as the group tried to get to the bottom of the problem. "Yeah, but there was something wrong with Jordan though, she bumped into him on her way out and didn't even look up."

"Yeah we saw it to, while we went to the locker room to get our stuff she was there and she almost ran out."

"Hey Mac, what case are the pair of you working on?" Aiden asked the older Detective. "A teen that was shot in the abdomen. She has handled many cases like it before. I will have a talk to her in the morning, to make sure she is okay."

"Wait a second," piped up Danny, "he was like that ever since we found him in the elevator. Maybe there is something going on between them?"

"I don't think so" answered Stella. "I mean we are paid to find things that most people can't and something would have slipped by now."

"But you can't deny that they do have some feelings for each other." Aiden stated to which the whole table agreed.

Seeing as he hadn't had anything to drink other than a couple sips of beer, Flack headed back to the station to get his car and go home. When he reached his car he saw that Emma's car was still sitting next to his. He found it odd that she would leave her car, so gave her a call. "Hey, you've reached Jordan, you know what to do." _Beep_

"Hey, it's Flack. Just ringing to see if you are ok, well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hanging up he got into his car and headed home unable to shake the feeling that something terrible was happening, he dismissed the feeling though and blamed it on the fact that he was hungry.

The next day when Flack turned up for work he saw Jordan's car in the same spot as yesterday but didn't realize that it was in the exact same spot. Walking into the building he headed straight for the lab hoping to find her to see if she was alright. Three quarters of an hour later though, he still couldn't find her and had made about three laps around the lab asking the lab techs if they had seen her. So he began to head for Mac's office when he received a call about two bodies that had just surfaced from the Hudson.

Meanwhile Somewhere in New York City

Jordan woke up in a darkened room. In the dim light she could see a chair in one corner of the room and a mattress in another; she could also see a door on her right. When she moved to get up she found that her legs were tied along with her arms. She begun to see flashes of the previous afternoon and soon her eyes widened in shock. She had been kidnapped, and she couldn't believe that she had barely fought back. She knew that if she wasn't found soon that it was highly unlikely she would be alive when they found her. Because of this she decided that she was going to go down fighting. She knew no matter what her captors said her friends, no her extended family was looking for her.

She begun moving her hands and feet around to try and loosen the rope which bound her to the chair. After ten minutes she was certain that there was blood dripping onto her hands and feet, when she heard movement outside. She went to call out for help when she remembered that her mouth was covered with cloth and although she tried to shout as loud as she could it only came out as muffled whisper. She stops struggling as the door opens and she is momentarily blinded by the light that pours into the room. The door closes as she begins to hear foot steps coming toward her so she slowly turns around to come face to face with the cold blue eyes of her kidnapper. "Well, well, well, little miss Caine has finally decided to wake up and join the party." Jordan's eyes were wide when she heard the voice. "Now, I am going to take this cloth away from your mouth. Oh and if you want to scream go ahead because no one will hear you." At this he began laughing as he walked behind her and untied the cloth. "What do you want?" She said as calmly as she could. She knew that these guys would have no harm in killing her. "Well at the moment your dear daddy is going to get a few of my friends out of jail. But if he doesn't then I guess I am going to have some fun with you. With that said he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. The voice was so that of someone she never wanted to see again.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash Back – 4 years ago

Ryan Wolfe and Jordan Caine along with SWAT and several other law enforcement officers that were found in Miami surrounded what looked to be a normal condo. They made their way around the building to the back yard where several men were gathered enjoying the afternoon sun. Suddenly the officers made their presence known and with out firing a single shot the Mala Noche's are taken into custody.

Back to the Present

It had been two days and still no word had been heard from Jordan. Because of this while Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes were off on cases, Mac and Flack headed to her place while Stella got Jordan's records out to find her contact information.

When they reached the house they walked up the pathway and stopped at the front door. As Mac knocked on the door it opened a creak. Both men found this extremely worrying and pulled their guns out when they heard a crash from upstairs.

"NYPD, come out with your hands up." Flack shouted through the silent apartment. Within seconds footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs found around a corner at the end of the hallway. Before either of the men could comprehend what was going on a fluffy white dog was jumping all over them excited that someone was in the house. Being caught of guard when the dog jumped on him Flack was knocked off balance and then promptly landed on his butt on the floor. As soon as he hit the floor Don was sniffed and licked and try as he might the dog wouldn't let him up. "Ah Mac, a little help here?" he asked to which Mac replied,

"Sorry you're on your own; I'm going to check out the rest of the place." He took a few steps into the living room when his cell phone began to ring. "Mac," he spoke into the phone. "Hey Mac, it's Stella, I've got the info you wanted on Jordan. Turns out that Jordan is related to Horatio Caine, Father and Daughter to be exact."

"I always thought that she looked familiar. I'll give Horatio a call then. Thanks Stella." And with that he hung up the phone and rung Horatio.

"Caine."

"Horatio its Mac."

"Hi haven't talked to you in a while, what can I help you with?"

"Do you know where Jordan is by any chance?" Mac asked while looking at the photo's in the apartment. There were ones of Jordan and her father as well as the CSI team in Miami, ones with her friends when they were younger, and ones of the team in New York.

"I thought she was at work, what's going on?" Running a hand over his face Mac replied, "Would Jordan leave her front door open by any chance?"

"No she was always extremely careful to lock both her house and car."

"I'm afraid from the way the evidence is stacking up it seems that Jordan has gone missing."

"I'm on my way and I'm bringing my team. Are you at Jordan's place at the moment?"

"Yes, we walked in when we found the door open."

"By any chance was there a dog in the house?"

"Yes at the moment he is jumping all over Flack." Mac replied turning around to see the dog jumping around Flack trying to get him to play. "Mac can you put me on speaker for a minute, please?"

"Sure thing, one second." A couple seconds of pressing buttons later, "You're on speaker."

"Kuby, settle down and sit." Immediately the dog step back from Flack and sat down looking around trying to figure where the voice was coming from. "Did he stop?"

"That he did, now he is trying to find where the voice is coming from." Mac chuckled whilst Flack got up off the floor and began to dust himself down. "Mac, would you take care of Kuby until my team and I get to New York please?"

"Sure thing Horatio and we shall wait to check the rest of the place until you arrive, you will more than likely be able to tell us what's missing."

"Okay then, see you in a couple hours. He'll answer to Kuby." After saying bye both men hung up.

"Well I guess where off to the station then. You wouldn't mind Dog sitting for a while would you Flack." Mac said in a tone which left no room for arguments.

"Sure thing, boss," Flack mumbled looking around the entry way until he found a lead and chocker. Turning around he put the chocker around Kuby's neck and the three began to walk out the door.

A couple hours later Danny decided that it was time for a coffee break. When he got to the break room he got a little surprise. Flack was up at the coffee maker pouring himself a cup of coffee, under the table sat a giant white fluff ball. As he stepped into the room the fluff ball moved and a pair of ears a black nose and brown eyes shot up and looked at him couple of seconds before charging at him. "Whoa… stop… sit…" Danny kept saying trying to calm the dog down. Hearing the commotion behind him Flack turned to find that he was now no longer the only one in the lab that was covered with white fur. He began to chuckle and when he received a pleading glance from Danny he called "Kuby come here boy, sit down. Good boy." Flack said whilst patting the dog on the head. "Uhh, Flack, why is there a giant fluff ball in the break room?" Asked Danny.

"First of all Danny, he's a dog and is named Kuby. Second he is Jordan's dog and when Mac and I went to her we found the front door open, and when we entered Kuby came charging down the stairs and so now both our clothes are covered in fur. Looking down at his own suit pants and then at Flack and realised he wasn't joking about the last part. Danny was about to reply when Mac entered the break room followed by the Miami team. Seeing the familiar faces Kuby got up and raced to the other side of the room to say hello. Whilst this was going on Mac turned to Danny, "Danny I need you to go round up the rest of the team and meet us back in here."

10 minutes later found Horatio's and Mac's team sitting and standing in the break room with introductions done. Kuby was sitting on the ground between Calleigh and Ryan who were both giving him a pat. "Okay everyone," Mac called out to the group and they were suddenly quiet. "We have a new case which is going to be top priority. We have reason to believe that Jordan has been kidnapped." As soon as this was said many gasps were heard throughout the room. As Mac was about to continue a knock was heard at the door and everyone turned to see a patrol cop standing out side the door. Seeing the young man Flack moved toward the door. At the same time Kuby got up and moved to the door as well. He began to growl at the man, why this was happening Flack and Horatio had no idea. Usually Kuby was a gentle natured dog who liked anyone and everyone. Worrying about what might happen; Flack stepped out into the hall with the patrol cop as Horatio moved over to Kuby and took him back to the other side of the room. "What is it Peters'," Flack asked clearly annoyed and worried. "This just arrived at the precinct for you, Mac and a Lieutenant Caine." As soon as those were out of the young mans mouth Flack told him to stay there and pocked his head back into the room. "Uh Mac and Horatio can you both come out here please and bring gloves with you?" Curious about the strange request both men soon joined Flack in the hall. "What is it Flack?"

"This package arrived for us at the precinct. Officer Peters' has anyone else touched this package other then you?"

"Uh no sir a delivery guy handed it to me and left."

"Alright, thanks officer we will take the package thanks." Mac said taking the package into his gloved hands.

Mac turned the package over to find that there was no return address and the men looked at each other beginning to fear the worst. Mac and Horatio moved into one of the unused labs with Flack and the two teams following. After examining the outside of the package they found no traces of anything Mac carefully emptied the packages contents on the table. The package contained a USB zip drive, a video camera tape and a bracelet. The bracelet was immediately recognizable to one detective Flack who had gotten it for her for her birthday, it was a simple id bracelet but he had spent months looking for it enlisting the help of Stella and Aiden. The teams waited as Horatio and Mac processed the evidence. The only evidence they could come up with were fingerprints on the outside of the envelope but those ended up being officer peters and some blood on the bracelet. They were running the blood through CODIS while they were in the A/V lab. Cooper was working on getting the tape ready to play whilst Adam was looking to see what was on the USB. Once the USB was loaded onto the computer a list of names came up that made the Miami teams blood run cold. "It's ready to play when you are all ready." Called Cooper, through the now almost silent lab.

He pushed the play button whilst everyone got to a spot where they could see the screen. "Well look we have both Miami's finest and New yorks finest on the edge of their seats." An unknown man began to chuckle. He seemed to be about 6 foot but some one had made sure to edit it properly and only his silhouette was visible. "You finally realise that Miss Caine is missing. Kind of a pathetic reaction time if you think about it." He stepped back from the camera and what they saw sent a barely audible gasp through the room. Jordan was tied to a chair; bruises were visible down her legs and along what they could see of her arms. Her face seemed to be untouched except for a gash just to the right of her eyebrow. Her mouth was gagged with an old rag, to keep her from yelling, and the way she was sitting they could tell she was exhausted but would not give up with out a fight. As the man walked over beside Jordan he pulled the gag down around her neck. "Say hello, to daddy dearest. If he doesn't do what we ask him to it will be the last time he sees you alive." The man began to laugh again. "Dad, what ever he asks don't do it, I beg you, you can't let Marisol's killer escape. Know that I love you all…." But before she could finish she was back handed across the face resulting in a loud cracking noise as blood began to pour down her face. He pulled the gag back over her mouth and gave her another cut with a knife he pulled of a table just out of the shot, on the top of her arm. Lieutenant you have 48 hours to release everyone who is on the USB's list. If you don't, I guess I get to have a little fun with mini Caine, if you know what I mean. Don't worry Detective Flack, I may even send you a video of that so you don't feel left out." He began to laugh again just as the tape ended.

Silence engulfed the room, each trying to get their heads around what has happened. The silence was disrupted when a bang was heard from the table that ran though the middle of the room. Looking up everyone saw Flack was the one that had successfully created a dent in the table. "Flack, are you okay?" Stella asked worry and concern in her voice. "Its all my fault if I had of gone after her like a true friend would instead of standing there in the elevator gaping like a bloody gold fish." With that said Flack stormed out of the lab and went back to the break room and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. When he did he felt a head push through his arms onto his lap and as he uncovered his eyes he saw that he was eye to eye with Kuby who seemed to be asking whats wrong? "I am so sorry boy. It's my fault." He told the dog who cocked his head to the side as if to ask why. "I was the last one she spoke to before she went missing and now 48 hours are up. Statistically speaking she should be dead right now." Kuby then shook his head as if to say it's not your fault. This would have happened if you were there or not. Then he walked over and sat next to Flack who begun to pat him on the head. "Look at me I'm having a conversation with a dog."

"Samoyeds are dogs that apparently talk, and I know he does as I have witnessed it myself." Horatio said moving to sit on the coffee table in front of Flack. When he was seated he looked across to Flack, but Flack wouldn't look at Horatio. "Flack look at me," he began then waited for the younger man to look at him. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. I know myself and everyone else in that room doesn't. Kuby doesn't either and he is a big part of her life. And Jordan wouldn't blame you either, she understands that this line of work isn't easy, I mean a couple years ago I remarried and my wife knew the risks, as not only was I a CSI, but her brother was one too. Jordan who became her step daughter was also a CSI and she accepted the work we did and she was proud of it. But unfortunately she was killed by it just after we were wed and for a long time I blamed myself. But Jordan and Eric and the rest of the team made me realise that I shouldn't mourn over her, she wouldn't want me too. She would want me to catch her killer and put him in jail. And I was able to do that, I now know that when life altering things happen were not supposed to sit back or mourn, we are supposed to make the world a better place."

"Was your wife Marisol?"

"Yes and because Jordan said what she said on the tape we now know who is behind her kid napping, she is a smart and strong girl, she will make it out of this." With that said Horatio gave Kuby a pat and headed back to the bustling A/V lab.

A few minutes later Flack walked into the lab. "Uh Mac do you mind if I take Kuby for a walk, he hasn't been out in a while and I will pick up some tea for him while you all work on everything?"

"No it's alright, the pair of you go for a walk and if we find anything I will let you know." That said Flack returned to the break room and within a few minutes Flack and Kuby left the lab to get some food.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and girls,

First off I am now co writing this story with my friend Cat. So hopefully the chapters will fit everyone's liking. Secondly thanks for all the great reviews we really appreciate them. And thirdly because I'm not sure if it's any where in the story but we own no one. The characters belong to there creators, ours are the ones you haven't heard of before. Well I guess there is nothing left to say except enjoy.

Meanwhile somewhere in New York

Jordan sat watching as one of the men she hoped never to see again turned off the camera, took out the tape and then handed it over to a man who she had never seen before.

"Take this, fix it up and give it to Jefferies, while I take care of her." The other man nodded and walked out of the room, as the first figure advanced on her.

"In 48 hours I am going to do what I want with you, and dispose of you how ever I see fit." He told her as he began to laugh. "Your father won't be able to live with himself knowing that he killed his little girl. And I will keep my promise to your idiot boyfriend as well." He laughed as he untied her legs from the chair.

Back at the Lab

Natalia tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. The computer screen she stared at intently was pulling up names and faces from the police database and discarding them as they proved to not match the blood sample she had scraped off the bracelet. Finally the computer stopped loading and presented Natalia with three names and faces. Two were male and one female. The female had been caught stealing a red silk g-string from Wal-Mart and was known for protesting against the fur trade. Her photo had a pretty blonde with a slightly vague smile. Natalia snorted and moved onto the next culprit. This male was a doctor accused of malpractice but it had been cleared by the courts. Married with three kids but involved with the courts again because he had been caught in a questionable position in front of a TV screen showing some very raunchy ladies and a young boy. The last male had crows feet wrinkles creasing out from his dropping blue eyes. His cheekbones were prominent and his hair cropped so close to his skull it looked grey. Beside his picture was the name Michael Jeffries, aged 27. Unmarried with no children, he had minor charges against him: a few neglected traffic fines but there were two more sinister charges.

"Oooh, someone has been naughty." Natalia stood up, "wanted for kidnap and assault. You sound like our guy."

Back with Jordan

Red marks appeared under his fingers as he hauled her to her feet. One of his arms wormed around her waist and he pulled her close enough so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. Leering at her all the while, Jordan's captor dragged her into another room. Goosebumps erupted on her arms as she saw the narrow bed butted up against the wall. It was dark and there was no window. Jordan started to pant as humidity gathered around her body - there wasn't going to be enough air.

"Get comfortable honey." He murmured, his breath tickled against her neck, Jordan recoiled and tried to stamp on his foot but was tossed on the floor. Crouching beside her, her captor swiftly grabbed her hair and pulled her neck back.

"48," he breathed into her ear. Pushing her face into the ground so she can taste the dirt, the captor took off her handcuffs and stalked out, making sure to lock the door behind him. Instead of leaving, he listened to Jordan's ragged breathing and chuckled to himself when he heard a stifled sob. Whistling, he walked away.

Back at the Lab

Dan Cooper pushed the play button again and pressed the headphones close to his ears. Closing his eyes to block the view of Jordan and her captor from the screen, Cooper focused on the background noise. He heard the beeps of a truck in reverse, machines squeaked, squealed and pumped and was that a seagull?

"Dock?" Cooper murmured, "The tape isn't too old, must be close by." Something tooted, "heavy industrial area." Cooper opened his eyes and noted the rotting wooden walls and the mosquito sitting on the captor's ear. Sea air makes the wood rot faster and the mosquitos love it. Turning to a map, Cooper started to write down possibilities with his headphones still on.

Back with Jordan

When Jordan heard him whistle and walk away she allowed her spine to relax. For a few minutes she lay there shocked. The man she had once considered a friend whilst growing up is now threatening to rape and kill her. When she got over the shock she began to think about her friends and family. The team here in New York were her best friends. From Danny and Aiden's Bickering to Mac and Stella's obvious like for each other but can't for some reason unknown to her get together. Her friends from Miami, Ryan and Calleigh who very soon with just a little push in the right direction be together. Natalia and Eric who were dating and trying to keep it quiet but no matter how hard they tried Jordan just seemed to know they were together. Detective Tripp who was like an uncle to her, when her own uncle was killed. Then there was her Dad and Flack, she felt that she had let them both down, if only she had been more careful she would be at the lab solving cases and hanging with her friends and family, instead of counting down the hours. Unnoticed by Jordan a single tear fell down her cheek, to join the dirt on the floor.

Back at the Lab

Adam swore at the information on the computer screen. A normal USB drive, why couldn't the bastard buy a special USB like a decent criminal? At least the names had something in common. All of them members of the Mala Noche, this fellow want a get together or something? Adam found out the item number encrypted in the USB and typed it in the database to find out where it was brought. The name of a small IT store came up. It was situated near the industrial docks that crop up around New York.

"Excellent, time to watch ladies shop."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey again,

Just can't get rid of us now lol. Thanks for all the great reviews we really appreciate them. On with the story I guess.

Shazzzzzza and Cat.

**In Central Park**

Flack walked through central park, Kuby attached to his wrist by his lead. Looking around Flack saw that a few other people were hurrying to get home and out of the cold that he barely felt nip at his skin. Reaching the end of the park he begun to get annoyed with the fact that two days had gone by and they had only just realized that Jordan was missing. Looking down at Kuby, Flack realized that he wanted to help in any way he could. So man and dog turned around and began to run back to the crime lab. Kuby readily ran beside Flack and lead the man back to the crime lab. Seeing as how Kuby was mostly muscle he was almost pulling Flack along the street and in record time they had returned to the lab and were in the break room getting a drink while Flack called Mac.

**Meanwhile at Jordan's**

Horatio stood in the front door; there were dark circles under his eyes that nevertheless flicked about the corridor. A nerve flicked in his cheek that Stella wanted to tear out, ever since they had watched the tape that nerve had been jumping. A quick glance revealed no blood, just a covering of Kuby's fur nestled in the carpet.

"Kuby would not have let Jordan leave without him, he senses danger." Horatio muttered to himself, Mac and Stella glanced at each other.

"C'mon sir, go inside." Stella said and pushed Horatio in. The title seemed to shake Horatio out of his reverie and he strode down the corridor and then turned left through a doorway to get into a lounge. Jordan had few items in her lounge. The coffee table was highly polished oak and her TV was a flat screen with a silver frame. Mac noticed with approval that she had a cabinet containing mature brandy and port nestled with a few shot glasses. That was real drink, something that settled nightmares. Attached to the lounge was the kitchen and separating the two was a bar. Stella moved into the kitchen and noted that tiny flecks of blood had been scraped onto the edge of the bench - down at Kuby's level. Crouching down she saw that a few more drops of blood had landed on the linoleum floor and finally by going on all fours Stella noticed a broken syringe.

"I've found a few things." Stella called and listened to Mac and Horatio come closer as she pulled on white gloves and pulled out some plastic zip bags and cotton buds from her large jacket pocket.

"So this is where Kuby fought." Mac stated, "I'm going to comb the garden." With that said he left for the yard.

Horatio stared down at the spot of blood with an awful expression on his face. Stella popped the cotton buds with blood sample on them into a bag each and looked up to Horatio.

"Ah H are you sure you should be here? Why not go out to the car and cam down. We will meet you there when were done. We will find her." Horatio's lips pulled back in a grimace and he walked out of the kitchen to examine the lounge more closely. Stella went back to collecting blood samples and then the syringe. She was starting to feel sorry for whichever prick got his paws on Jordan.

Outside Mac swore as a dozen sprinklers popped out of the lawn and blasted him. Ducking he found safety just outside the door. The lush grass was instantly drenched and drops of water dripped off flowers to curl up on the dirt below. He supposed the sprinklers were 'programmed' (whoever thought _sprinklers_ of all things could be programmed?) to come on at a certain time everyday. He checked his watch, it was five and the sun was beginning to sink. Noticing some drops of water on it, Mac flicked his wrist to dislodge them. Horatio came out to join him.

"How long does she keep these on for?" Mac didn't fancy another shower.

"They come on at five and off at six." Horatio answered evenly. Stella came out and shut the door.

"I'm done." Mac looked again at the flowers lining the path to the front door. There was a foot print, a large one.

"We better see if someone can capture that print, in the meantime, let's get that blood and syringe tested." All three pulled their jackets above their heads and made a mad dash under the sprinklers.

**Back at the Lab**

"Mac," was the answer to his call.

"Hey Mac, its Flack. Is there something I can do to help bring her back?"

"There is actually we need someone to talk to Officer Peters and find out where the package came from."

"I'm on it. Oh and can I speak to Horatio for a minute?"

"Okay, one second." A lot of shuffling was heard on the line for a few seconds when the phone was handed over. "Horatio."

"Its Flack, I am going to be getting information off Officer Peters and unfortunately I can't take care of Kuby. Is there anyone in particular you want me to put him with?"

After a few seconds Horatio had come to a decision, "Calleigh and Eric are in the layout room going over old case files, take him there. We should be back at the lab soon anyway, were on our way back."

"Okay, thanks, bye."

"Bye." With that Flack walked to the lay out room to see Aiden, Calleigh and Eric going through various files. When he knocked there heads shot up as though shocked out of a day dream. "I just spoke to Horatio and since I have to go talk to Officer Peters' I can't take Kuby with me. He would like you three to watch him while I'm gone." Flack explained walking into the room.

"Okay then, we'll be glad to." Calleigh told him already patting the dog.

"Thanks guys, see ya." He said as he walked out of the room towards the precinct.

**In the DNA Lab**

Natalia was pacing around analysing equipment when Stella, Mac and Horatio returned. Dumping the plastic bags on the white table, Stella flexed her shoulders,

"Find something good ok."

"I always do."

Natalia bustled about her equipment her eyes piecing through each piece of evidence as if her naked eye alone could reveal the stories they had to tell. Both Mac and Horatio watched her like a hawk but Stella had disappeared to find someone to take a cast of the footprint. They did not expect much from it, the run of water had worn it down so that the groove was not as sharp but hey, everything helps. Natalia straightened up from her microscope.

"The blood belongs to an animal. It more then likely belongs to Kuby, someone bring him over and I will confirm it." Natalia turned her attention to the syringe. She scraped off some of the liquid and fed half to a computer and placed the other under her microscope. She felt Horatio move closer to peer at the computer screen as it dissected the sample.

"It says it's a tranquilizer." Natalia straightened again and joined Horatio at the computer screen. Common dog tranquilizer, used to sedate highly sprung dogs. Horatio closed his eyes and frowned.

"They have the numbers. But we put all the Mala Noche behind bars. Jordan and Ryan were the arresting CSI's," Horatio trailed off. Natalia watched Horatio, his eyes were open now and they flicked around the room as if following something she could not see.

"Of course this is all about revenge. But why take Jordan? But they can't be doing this on their own, they are Miami boys, they wouldn't be able to navigate around New York. So who would benefit from working with them? Who would benefit from the Mala Noche coming out to New York?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth, then the door flew open and Kuby bounded up to Horatio, his pink tongue lolling from his short muzzle and his back half wobbling from the force of his tail wags. Natalia yelped as she saw fur fly into the air.

"Who's a good doggy?" Stella crooned and rubbed Kuby's waist as Horatio energetically rubbed his ears. _There was something about dogs that made everyone go gaga_ thought Calleigh as she entered the room. She had the dazed expression of someone who had just discovered Kuby's boundless enthusiasm. Natalia crouched down beside Kuby and felt around for a vein in his neck, finding one; she pricked the skin with the end of a needle and collected a bit of blood to examine. Kuby tried to snap at her but Horatio had a good hold of him and Stella was giving an exquisite back rub anyway. Soon Kuby was sitting on the floor panting with a hind leg smacking the ground.

"Uhuh the blood was Kuby's." Natalia announced, "Now get out of here until he calms down. He is leaving fur and drool everywhere." Natalia shooed everyone out, flapping her arms like a chook. Stella took them to the break room and collapsed into a chair. Calleigh sat opposite her and Horatio administered to Kuby. Mac started to make coffee.

"Someone call in the others." Horatio ordered. Being with Kuby had relaxed his nerves and he looked decisive once more.

**Meanwhile in the Precinct**

When he got to the Precinct he booted up his computer and waited for it to load. He then decided to go speak to the Chief and see of Peters' was in today or not. Knocking on the door, he only had to wait a few minutes before he heard a come in. "Ah Flack, what is it you need?"

"I was wondering if Peters' was still in?"

"Why would you be worried about a patrol cop Flack?"

"Well this morning he came to see me with a package; he said that he was given it by the delivery guy. Inside contained some evidence that is being used in a current case. I need to know where he is to find out what company delivered the package."

"Well I haven't seen him in a while. Your going to have to ask around I guess."

"Thanks anyway Chief." Flack replied turning and walking out of the door. He spent the next half hour searching the precinct but came up empty handed. He headed back to his desk and decided to search for his address. After putting in the relevant information Flack hit the search button and waited. After a couple minutes he got bored of waiting and decided to try contacting him on the radio. "This is Detective Flack, Officer Peters' what is your location?" When he didn't get a location Flack turned back to his desk to find that the search had finished.

On the other side of town Officer Peters' was sitting on a bed in a hotel room when over his radio he heard Flack's call. Laughing to himself he picked up his suitcase and walked out of the room, got into a sports car, revved the engine and drove off down the road.

After putting the address in to his notepad he began to walk out of the precinct. As he walked past reception he saw the receptionist talking to a delivery guy and headed over. "Hi Sally, have you been here since this morning?" Don asked putting a smile on his face. Sally O'Malley was a middle aged woman who loved her job. She felt as though she was working as a backstage crew member in a play, while the police and criminals presented the play of life. She was a petite woman with brown locks that reached just below shoulder length. "Why yes I have Detective, what can I help you with?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"Was there a delivery made around 10 this morning that Officer Peters' collected?"

"No, sorry there has only been one delivery all day and all delivery's come to me first before being handed out at the station." As she said this a confused look started to spread over her face. Realising that Officer Peters' was obviously hiding something he raced to the DNA on a hunch.

When he finally made it to the lab, he found Natalia dusting down her pants. She looked up at him as he entered and seeing the look on his face made her stop what she was doing. "Natalia can you run the DNA of an Officer Robert Peters' through the system please?"

"Sure, just give me a sec." In a few minutes the machine was working its magic while they waited and watched. "So why am I running an officer's DNA through the data base?" Natalia asked looking at Flack expectantly.

"Just a hunch," he replied eyes trained intently on the computer screen. Before Natalia could ask anything else though Flack's phone began to ring. Without looking at the display screen Flack opened it and pressed it to the side of his head. "Flack," he all but grumbled in to the phone.

After listening to his side of the conversation for the call Natalia could only gather that it was someone on the case. When he hung up he looked at the screen dejectedly and turned to Natalia. "That was Stella, she said for us to go to the break room." The pair seemed to take their time to leave the lab. They had just left and were walking down the hall when the computer beeped and they ran back into the room. "Crap," Flack said as both he and Natalia went to the computer to find that the DNA on file for an Officer Robert Peters was identical to that of Michael Jefferies. Now that they had their result they left the lab and headed to the break room.


	7. Chapter 7

The two teams were seated or standing in the break room when Flack and Natalia raced to the door then started walking into the room. Mac had just finished moving the white board to the front of the room ready to write on and turned mentally counting the heads in the room. Just as he finished Horatio who seemed to have been doing the same thing addressed the group.

"I want to hear reports from all the groups. Natalia, start us off."

"Michael Jeffries matched the blood sample taken from the bracelet found in Jordan's house. He's unmarried with children wanted for kidnap and assault." Natalia placed a printed out version of his files on the table in the middle of the room. "The syringe found, also found in Jordan's house contains traces of animal blood - probably Kuby's and dog sedative. According to DNA Officer Peters is also Michael Jeffries. Quite a feat I thought."

Danny who was standing at the back of the room had a feeling of déjà vu when Natalia mentioned the name. He leaned toward the table and couldn't believe his eyes. "Crap," he said just barely containing himself from yelling. Immediately all eyes in the room turned to Danny. "I know who's behind this." He said looking up to see that he had everyone's attention. "Its Tanglewood Mac, Jeffries was a member back when I used to hang around with Louie."

"Are you sure?"

"Definently, he believed himself to be Sonny's right hand man."

"Sorry to interrupt," said Calleigh from the middle of the room. She had been watching the exchange and when Danny mentioned Tanglewood she saw the New York CSI's and detective stiffen. "But who or what are Tanglewood?"

"The Tanglewood Boys are one of the more prominent gangs in New York City. They are known for doing some pretty horrible stuff, but unfortunately every time we take them to court they seem to always slip out of our clutches." Flack replied anger simmering just under the surface of his words.

Dan Cooper was slightly crestfallen at Natalia's onslaught of information compared to his hypothesis, "by listening to the video I could identify heavy machinery and other sounds common on industry docks. I've pinpointed some likely areas." Dan placed his map of New York on the table with some areas circled in red.

Adam backed up Dan's hypothesis by reporting that the USB had been brought at a small IT store near a couple of the docks Dan had marked out. On the pile he had placed a print out of a customer whose blurry physique could match that of Jeffries.

Mac admitted that the footprint he had found was not useable but hinted at the likelihood of a group kidnapping as Jordan's house had been covered as well as the resources to bother subduing a dog when it might not be needed.

"But why would Tanglewood take Jordan? That is a giant risk; even with their connections they wouldn't be stupid enough to take a police officer." Stella asked the room. "Well that would explain how the Mala Noche has been getting around the city." Natalia said turning to Horatio. "So we have a location then." Said Flack as he looked around the room hopefully ending up looking at Mac and Horatio at the front of the room. "By the looks of things, we are going to need SWAT though and let them know we have a hostage situation and that she may be injured." Mac said taking charge.

"All right, CSI's you guys need to be suited up and ready to process as soon as we have the location cleared. Half of you will need to head to Jeffries address whilst the rest come with me." Flack said finally glad that they still had a chance to bring her home as they still had three hours until the dead line.

Half an hour later and the teams were heading to there preordered locations. Flack was in charge of the SWAT team that were now making there way to the docks. Horatio and Mac joined him in the SUV ready to process as soon as the all clear was given. The ride was silent and when the group finally got to the warehouse they silently got out of the vehicle and ready to enter.


	8. Chapter 8

**_We believed that you all deserved atleast 2 chapters for waiting. Although once you get to the end of this you will probably hate us.  
Shazzzzzza and Cat_**

Meanwhile in a dark and humid room in New York City

Sitting against the wall Jordan was mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen; she was not going down with out a fight. She was going to make sure that Alexander Nickolav never had the chance to hurt another person again. This had all started when she was in her junior year of high school.

**Flashback**

A young Jordan walked down the corridor's of Miami High, she had just finished her last class of the day Math's. It was a Friday and every Friday she met up with her best friend Alex. It was a little ritual that they had lived by since the fourth grade. She had spent the last half hour walking the school ground when she spotted him talking to a few guys. As she neared them she instantly recognized them as Hector Sanchez, Mario Barovski and Daniel Skansen. These three boys were well known for there "connections" to the mob.

She had been looking for Alex all day; they were supposed to be going to a movie. When she found him he was hanging around the Noche's as they called themselves at that stage. He had told her that he had just bumped into them and was coming to look for her when she found him. She believed him then but as the year went on he seemed to be having to many run ins with them. When she went over to his house one afternoon the gang were all there and when she went to go home she was cornered by Alex where he proceeded to ask her to be his girl. In response she had told him no and that as long as he hung around his new friends he was not to speak to her. She then left the house and from that day forward they hadn't spoken to each other till two days ago.

She heard the door being unlocked as was brought back to reality as it was opened and light flooded the room. Alex turned the rooms light on and walked in and shut the door behind him. "Why don't we get this party a little early shall we?" Alex asked with a malicious glint in his eyes. He began walking towards Jordan when she saw a gun sticking out the top of his pants. Alex grabbed a hold of her arm and began to drag her to the bed when she kicked his legs out from underneath him. "Bitch," he yelled at her and grabbed the gun from his pants and aimed it toward her. Jordan stopped moving as Alex got to his feet. "Not a smart move," he said.

**Outside the warehouse**

Flack and SWAT were almost ready to enter the warehouse when they heard a shout come from inside the building. Giving the signal SWAT broke down the door and entered, as soon as the door hit the floor gunfire erupted in the room. Flack made his way from the door further into the building, checking rooms as he went. After a few minutes the sound of people getting read their rights could be heard.

**In the room**

The sound of a door hitting the ground threw Alex's concentration for a few seconds. Seeing her chance Jordan kicked the gun out of his hand and it landed on the other side of the room, as the gunfire went on the two fought to get to the weapon. Having been thrown to the ground near the weapon Jordan reached her arm across to pick it up to find that the weapon was just out of reach. Alex began to limp toward the weapon when Jordan kicked his legs again and he fell to the ground.

**In the Hall**

Flack had checked all the other rooms in the hall and was heading to the last one when a shot rang through the now almost silent warehouse. He raced to the door and ripped it open to see...


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously**

Flack had checked all the other rooms in the hall and was heading to the last one when a shot rang through the now almost silent warehouse. He raced to the door and ripped it open to see...

**On with the story**

As he opened the door his eyes grew wide. Blood was on the walls, there were no windows and the bed in the room had been tipped over. He looked in front of him when he heard the gun fall to the ground. Jordan was falling to the ground, her body covered in blood, and her hair mattered. Flack caught her and sat on his knees turning her so he could see her face. "I need the paramedics in here NOW!!" he yelled out. "Jordan, can you hear me, come on, open your eyes. Please," and a tear slowly made its way down his cheek, to fall onto her forehead. Jordan heard a voice, and felt the arms around her and started to thrash around, he, no... I just shot him, "I'm so sorry Flack." She whispered just has her body went limp.

He couldn't believe his ears, Flack stared at her as the Paramedics came in and got her ready for transport. Why was she sorry, he didn't understand and before any more could be thought of it, he followed as she was lead out of the room and to the ambulance.

**Fast Forward**

It had been two weeks since they found her. Two weeks since her eyes had been seen, and with every day that went by it became less and less likely that she would wake up. Flack and Horatio had sat with her and watched and waited but there would be no change. They had decided after the first week that they were going to watch her in shifts; while Flack had to work her father would sit with her. The rest of the time Flack was with her. The team would trickle in and out during the day hoping to find her awake but still she lay motionless in the bed.

At the moment Mac and Horatio were watching over her, they had chased Flack out an hour or so ago so he would go and get some sleep before his next shift. Danny had to drag the detective out of the room. Horatio looked up from the paper he was reading and sighed at the sight of his only child lying in front of him, as he looked back down a slight movement caught his eye and his head shot up. He glanced at Mac who had a confused look on his face and then back to his daughter. Realisation dawned on Mac's face when they both saw a distinctive twitch in Jordan's hand. They looked at each other with hopeful smiles on their faces then looked back at the girl in the bed. She was finally waking up, she was truly fine. Mac got up and slowly left the room to get a nurse while Horatio moved closer to the bed. Slowly but surely Jordan began to move. First she balled her hands into fists then released them; she moved her feet backwards and forwards a couple of times. Finally her eyes began to flutter open and blink in the bright light.

Jordan turned her head to the side and saw her father. "Hey, how are you?" He asked quietly. And for the first time in two weeks Jordan's voice was heard. "Sore," she croaked and winced at the sound of her voice. Horatio smiled and began to laugh, as a doctor and a few nurses walked back into the room along with Mac. "We are going to have to ask you pair to leave the room whilst the doctor conducts the check up." A nurse told the two as they were ushered out of the room. "You go and get some coffee; I will call the others and let them know." Mac told Horatio pushing him down the hall. To happy to argue Horatio went and got the coffees.

20 minutes later, coffee's in hand the two men returned to the room and smiled down at the girl in the bed. Jordan smiled at them both as Mac sat and Horatio held the cup up so that she could have something to drink. No sooner had he put the cup down then the room was filled, with smiling and relieved faces. Ryan and Eric, were placing helium filled balloons on the windowsill, whilst Danny, Aiden and Lindsey were at the end of the bed telling her about the last game. Stella and Hawkes were beside Mac, and they were updating him on their current case.

She continued to look around the room until her eyes looked out the window and into the hallway. Flack was there, just staring into the room. She tried to smile yet it came out as more of a grimace and he looked away. Calleigh was about to walk into the room with a bunch of flowers yet was stopped by Flack. They talked for a few seconds before he gave her the flowers in his hand, took one final look at Jordan and disappeared up the hall. No one noticed the tear that slid down Jordan's face.

**At the Precinct**

Flack walked out of his captain's office and placed everything from his desk into a box. He then went to his locker and gave it the same treatment. He then walked out of the squad room and stopped to give it one last look before he went to the garage and headed to his car. He drove home and packed some clothes before locking up the house and getting back into the car. He drove onto the freeway and turned on the radio, as he did so the cd that Jordan had made him began to play.

_How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul_

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now

Flack began to remember the first day he had met Jordan. At first he had thought that she had chosen this job for the wrong reasons, not believing that her passion for the job came directly from helping those who need it. Whether they asked for it or not.

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_

He then recalled that spring day where he and Danny had been recalling the previous nights basketball game. Jordan and Lindsey had walked up behind them and then had a debate on which gender were the better basketball players. That evening after work the four of them had gone to the gym to settle the bet once and for all. It was first to 20 and the game was tied. Next goal would win the game, Lindsay had the ball and was trying to get passed Danny. She bounced passed the ball and he almost had it until Jordan ran past out of no where and shot the winning basket.

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now_

None of us had realised that we had gained a crowd until cheering was heard and the four of us turned to see the bleachers containing CSI's and cops exchanging money.

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_

Please tell me baby  
How do I go on

Last Halloween would become his favourite memory. Both Lindsay and Aiden helped Jordan to set up a Halloween Party for the Police department of New York City. No one believed they could pull it off, but they did. The hall was magnificently decorated and everyone was in costume.

_If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now_

When he had spotted her he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was dressed like Anna Valeria off Van Helsing. She looked beautiful, it was easy to tell that many other officers thought so too as they were slowly getting closer. Each would ask her to dance, yet each were respectfully declined. He walked upto the three girls and complimented them on there outfits. Jordan turned to him eyes shining, and before he could ask her to dance she had asked him. "Nice costume, count," she had said to him as they danced. All to early the song had ended, and they stepped apart.

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_

how do I live without you  
how do I live without you baby  
how do I live....

As the song ended Flack took one last look at New York City and headed off towards his new job.

So sorry for the major delay, didn't realise that it had been that long. I am writing the next chapter right now.

Shazzzzzza


End file.
